Not A Girl Not Yet A Woman
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to "Disturbia". Fighting with Dru, Spike goes to visit 16-year-old Chloe, which he's been doing more and more over the years. It comes to a shock to him that the 'child' is growing up into a woman, and that things between them are changing. URST


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Buffy.**

Sequel to "Disturbia".

Written for Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day #81: Closet/Under The Bed Monster.

_Jump-starting the_ Chloe/Spike.

* * *

Spike breathed in his last puff of smoke and threw down the burnt fag, crushing it beneath the sole of his combat boots and breathing out the smoke in time for the front door of the ridiculously perfect white home to fly open.

Spike hated suburbs.

He hated them with fierce hatred that few things could compare to, and yet over the last eight years he'd been spending more and more time in them, or, well, in _one_ 'burb in particular.

And there, standing in the doorway, grinning brightly at him, was the reason why.

"_Master Spike_!" She rushed outside in nothing but pajama shorts, a spaghetti t-shirt, and bare feet, barreling into him, throwing her arms around him.

"What the bloody hell did you do to your _hair_?" He wanted to know, refusing to admit how much he enjoyed her demonstrations of affection as he picked at a short strand of golden silk she was blessed with for hair.

The chit had cut it so that it was short and _flippy_, no longer than past her ears.

He didn't like it. "I don't like it."

She pouted and pulled away, fingering her hair "That was _mean_."

"'Tis only the truth." Spike defended. "You got glorious hair. Bints with bad hair get theirs cut short."

"Not _true_." And yet she was grinning up at him, totally appeased with his 'glorious hair' comment. "Where's Drusilla?"

Spike sighed, remembering why he was here again.

Over the last couple of years, things with Dru had been changing, deteriorating slowly but surely. They fought more than they made up, and while Spike had never had any other but his dark princess, she had many lovers, which she liked to throw in his face because she knew how it hurt him so.

"She's enjoying her time elsewhere." He really needed another fag.

The sixteen year old, who _still_ seemed far too old for so young an age, looked up at him with those ancient eyes and then reached for his hand with a sigh, her smaller, softer hand, warm and tender in his cold, calloused one.

Warmth spread throughout his body and he smiled slightly. "Where's the nancy boy? There was only one heartbeat inside."

"Dad's working late tonight, he usually does." Chloe announced, leading Spike into the house by the hand, locking the door behind them and then leading him to the sofa, sitting him down as she sat next to him. "He was promoted to the head of the Metropolis LuthorCorp factory, so he has a lot on his hands."

"How's he gonna be taking care of you like he should if he's over there all the bleedin' time?" Spike frowned, displeased.

"I can take care of myself." Chloe looked at her hands. "I've been practicing."

"On what, exactly?" The vampire was curious, looking down at his half-Reaper demon, half human pet.

She was so small and fragile looking that it was hard sometimes to remember the awesome power she held in the palms of her hands.

"This and that." She shrugged, hugging her knees to her chest and grinning at him. "I'm glad you're here. When you're not, it's really lonely here."

He frowned, not liking the thought of her being alone in this house all by herself. He didn't regret making that cunt of a mother leave, in fact, he had minions keeping an eye on that bitch to make sure that she didn't even try to contact the child…but he wished that Chloe could have had a companion of some sort.

"You don't have many friends, do you, pet?" Spike had never noticed anyone else in the house during these past eight years, and while his possessive side had pleased to not have to share her attention, another side of him thought for the first time about the times when he wasn't around.

What exactly did the child do?

"Not really." Chloe gave him a brave smile. "But that doesn't matter. I mean, I can understand them. No one would want to be friends with the girl who turned an apple to dust or anything."

Spike blinked. "You turned an apple to dust at school?"

"It wasn't on purpose." She blushed, leaning her chin against her knees. "I was having a really bad day, it was my period cramps, and I had a really bad one and the apple in my hand just turned to dust in front of everyone." She paused. "My cramps stopped right afterwards though. So it really was a win/lose situation now that I think about it." She sighed. "I know dad wants me to be like others, so he made me enroll in a normal school this last year, but I preferred homeschooling."

Spike froze.

_Period_?

The puppy had her _period_ already?

And she was discussing it so openly?

With a _vampire_?

Periods were like a continuous feast for vampires with human lovers.

He---it was somewhat disturbing to think that his little puppy could be old enough to _procreate_.

And yet, as Spike looked her over with this new knowledge, he had to finally admit to himself that the child was quickly becoming a woman.

She'd soon start getting _boyfriends_.

He wasn't too pleased with that knowledge, growling angrily at the thought, wishing that if only for a couple of years more, he had been left in the dark about that.

She was _his_ pet.

No one else was allowed near her!

"Has there been any word on Darla, or on Angelus?" Chloe didn't seem at all concerned with the fact that she had an angered, growling vampire next to her.

Spike, pulled out of his thoughts, turned to look at her. "No, not from Angelus. Never since the submarine. He's just bloody disappeared on us. And I've already told you about Darla. Ever since 'Gelus just up and abandoned us around the Boxer Rebellion she left me 'n Dru to our own devices and went back to her precious _sire_."

"The Master." Chloe nodded, placing her feet back on the ground and tugging on Spike's shirt demandingly.

He smiled slightly and snorted as he turned and lay down on the sofa, his head cradled in her lap. Somehow, during these years, this had become something normal between them.

Spike would talk, letting out all of his troubles and his insecurities, while resting with the back of his head on her lap, and Chloe would listen while running her fingers through his hair, giving scarily adult-ish, and very good, advice to him.

It'd gotten to the point where every single time Spike had a problem he found himself in front of this white picket fence, suburban home.

"You know what I don't understand?" Chloe asked, changing the subject. "You're undead, but your hair and nails keep growing."

"Maybe it's the demon in me." Spike considered, having never thought of that question before.

"Talking about hair, your roots are showing." Chloe fingered said roots before beginning to massage his skull softly. "Are you staying long? I could go to the pharmacy tomorrow and get some dye to do it for you."

Somehow, ever since she was ten, the girl had been the one doing his dye jobs for him. And she did a bloody good job at that (if the complimentary looks he got afterwards were anything to go by), until it was just second nature for her to get the dye herself and do it whenever he came around and his roots were showing.

Despite not being able to see his own reflection, Spike was a vain creature, so he was glad that he had someone how could tell him when his roots needed touching up.

"Sure pet." He smiled.

They talked late into the night, and when morning was soon upon them Chloe got up and closed all the thick, black curtains in the house, leaving it completely black and safe for the Master vampire.

"The nancy boy didn't come home." Spike commented early morning.

"He must have fallen asleep at work." Chloe commented, yawning.

Spike looked up at her from his position on her lap. "Go to bed, pet. You can get my dye later."

"Okay." She yawned loudly, waiting for him to get up before standing and trudging sleepily upstairs to her room.

Spike waited until her door was closed before going down to the basement, to the room that was always kept prepared for him.

He wasn't sleepy though.

Lying down on the bed, Spike smirked when he saw one of Chloe's books left next to him. The girl tended to spend more time here than in another part of the house, and whenever he came for a visit he'd find her trinkets all over the place.

Picking up the book, Spike raised an eyebrow at the title.

_Bestiary_.

Wondering what about ancient mythological beasts the girl found so intriguing, Spike began reading the book, losing himself to the different detailed entries, before something caused him to freeze.

And listen.

It was the sound of something _scratching_ upstairs in Chloe's bedroom…and the presence of something _else_ in the house.

Face shifting immediately, Spike tore out of the bed and up the stairs. He hurried to Chloe's room and kicked in the door, turning towards the sound of the scratching, which was turning into growling.

The sound was coming from the closet.

Chloe woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Chloe, come here immediately." He hissed, protective and pissed that something had tried coming at her. "There's something demonic in your closet."

Hadn't he already put out the word that she was his and wasn't to be _touched_?

Chloe's eyes widened as she turned towards the closed door of the closet, hearing the deep growling coming from within. "Master----."

Spike moved quickly, grabbing her and pulling her into his arms, before rushing away from the door.

Chloe held onto him, gasping in shock.

Suddenly the growling became a vicious snarl, and the door to the walk-in closet _burst open_, splinters flying everywhere.

Spike's eyes widened at the creature that stood in the destroyed doorway, glowing red eyes glaring viciously at him, fangs showing.

"_Now_ look what you made Fluffy do."

"_Fluffy_?!?!?" Spike asked, eyes wide. "Do you even know what the _sod_ that _thing_ is?"

"Of course I do! I'm not an _idiot_ you know." Chloe pouted up at him, clearly insulted. "She's a _hellhound_. The _head_ hellhound at that." The blonde hesitated for a second. "And she doesn't like being referred to as a _thing_ by an 'undead half-breed', or so she wants me to tell you." She frowned at 'Fluffy'. "He's my master, you really shouldn't talk to him like that."

Spike just stood there, in shock, as the hellhound, the large, terrifying beast that was the guardian of the gates to hell, and the only creature alive that every demon feared with an unrighteous terror, sat on its hind legs and gave a little whimpering sound.

Chloe giggled. "That's okay. I knew you didn't realize I wasn't in danger. You both were trying to protect me, and I really appreciate that." She turned to Spike. "Meet Fluffy. After dad realized that my demon blood was active he kinda had a nervous breakdown, then, he told me that I'd get a visit from her as soon as my powers were strong enough to be detected in Central Hell."

"Central Hell?" Spike put her down when she motioned him to.

"Reapers…we're the only ones who actually have contracts with all the heavens and all the hells." Chloe replied, climbing over her bed and going to hug the huge hellhound, who rubbed the side of its head against Chloe's lovingly, carrying the girl to giggle and rub back. "Reapers have control over life and death, right? And through us souls go to wherever they're supposed to go upon death. So Central Heaven and Central Hell have to have a record of each and every reaper still out there to know who's sending which soul where."

Spike leaned against the wall, trying to take this all in.

"And apparently I have the gateway's key, or something like that. I don't think it's an _actual_ key." Chloe pouted. "But dad says that Reapers can open each and every hell or heaven, and that they have their own gateway, and my closet is my gateway for now, so even though I can't open it as a gateway, Central Hell and Heaven sent a Hellhound to guard it for now, the very best hellhound they had, thus there's Fluffy, who comes to check up on me and the gateway."

"Wait a second, why did Central Hell and Central Heaven send in the same dog?" Spike wanted to know.

Fluffy barked at him.

Chloe smiled. "It's not his fault, no one really knows about Heaven and Hell working together."

Spike's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You don't think Heaven _wants_ souls who will only be making trouble for their paradise, like spray painting the pearly gates, did you? A soul is the inner part of the human being, it's just like the human even after death." Chloe told him. "And Hell doesn't want a goody-two-shoes messing with their fun and condemning them as sinners and so forth. So they split the souls and are happy that way."

Spike slid down to the ground. "This is a lot to take in at once."

Fluffy and Chloe shared a look.

"Why do they call 'em hellhounds if they're working both sides?" Spike finally asked, pointing to Fluffy.

Chloe looked at the hellhound. "Would you believe she was sent from heaven if you saw her?"

"Good point." Spike conceded.

"Fluffy is in charge of all of the gateways---which really aren't a lot since there might be five reapers at most, including me, but each gateways needs its own personal hound, so she's going to be having a puppy just for me. And maybe then I won't be so lonely while you're not around."

Spike frowned, not liking the thought of being replaced by some fiendish canine.

"She has a couple of years left to go during the pregnancy, but by the time the baby is ready to be born I should be old enough to take care of it." Chloe grinned proudly.

Fluffy licked her cheek.

Spike narrowed his eyes, and then realized something, and blinked. "Wait---years?"

Chloe nodded. "She's already two years pregnant and has a couple of more to go."

He was stumped. "Now _that_'s not natural."

Fluffy barked a long series of yips and snarls and normal dog-sounding barks.

Chloe looked at her before turning to Spike. "What does she mean when she says you haven't finished claiming me as your pet? That anyone could just finish it themselves? Like Angelus?"

Spike shot up straight, eyes narrowed dangerously immediately. "'_Gelus_?"

"You mean it's _**true**_?" Chloe looked hurt. "You haven't---you're supposed to do something other than feed from me?" She stood, anger entering her face and tone of voice. "Why haven't you done it already? Haven't I served you to the best of my abilities?"

Spike glared at the hellhound.

This was all _its_ fault.

The hellhound glared back…_and_ snorted.

Taking in a deep breath, Spike stood as well. "Calm down Nibbles. There's---there's different _phases_ of the claiming, see? And truthfully? You weren't old enough for the other two."

Chloe pouted. "Why not?"

Spike sent another glare at the hellhound, who now looked _quite_ amused. "'Cuz, _luv_, you were bloody _eight_."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm 'bloody' sixteen now."

He cleared his throat and looked way. "Still too young, Nibblet."

"I'm _always_ going to be too young to you!" Chloe _threw her pillow at him_.

Spike caught it easily and looked at it in shock.

Chloe had _never_ been disrespectful to him before.

This must be that 'rebellious' stage he'd heard so much about.

"Don't you _want_ to be my master?" Her voice croaked, her head lowered. "Are you planning on abandoning me like Darla and Angelus did you and Drusilla?"

He glared at her.

How _dare_ she ask that?

He was _not_ 'Gelus!

Fluffy barked.

Chloe was silent.

Spike frowned. "What did she say?"

Chloe kept her head bent. "She said that I'm only _half_ reaper, I can't protect myself as easily as a whole reaper could, and if someone idiotic and bent on destroying the whole world were to get his palms on me then I'd have to be terminated."

Spike's face, which had slowly turned back to human, returned demonic in seconds. "I'd like to see someone bloody _try_ to hurt you!"

"Then _finish claiming me as your pet_!" Chloe snapped, glaring at him.

"_You're not bloody ready for the last phase_!" Spike snarled right back at her.

She paused. "What about the second."

"What?" He asked.

"You said I'm too young for the last, but you also said there were _three_ phases of claiming. So do the second phase. _No_w."

And now she was getting _bossy_.

Spike sighed, running his hand over his now human face. "I need a fag."

Chloe moved so that she was standing in front of him, holding onto his shirt, gaze down on the ground. "_Please_ Spike? I---I don't _want_ anyone else."

Sighing, Spike's expression turned---Samael save him---_tender_, as he brought down his hand under her chin and forced her gaze upwards. "Okay pet. But remember you asked for it."

She smiled up at him, beautifully. "Okay."

Spike motioned for her to follow him out of the destroyed room, and gave Fluffy one last look. "You happy now?"

She wagged her tail.

He sighed and walked out after Chloe, both heading to his room.

Locking the door, Spike sighed, letting Chloe get comfortable on his bed, before following, looking at her, trying to think of a way to put this. She obviously didn't know what the next step was…and for some reason this was extremely _nerve-wracking_.

Usually this and the last phase were the ones the vampires wanted the most, and yet Spike was hesitating.

He wouldn't have hesitated before.

He'd _never_ hesitated in his undead existence…unless when it had to do with the blonde smiling up at him.

"So, what now?" Chloe asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

Sitting down on the bed with his back against the back rest, Spike looked at her silently before silently calling himself a nancy boy and reaching for the girl, pulling her so that she was straddling his lap, facing him.

Chloe's eyes widened, a deep blush darkening her cheeks, her blood rushing faster in her veins.

Spike bit back a groan, tightening his hands on her hips.

He took in a deep, unnecessary breath, before leaning towards her. "First phase is to drink the blood of your pet with the intention of claiming, and with the pets agreement to the contract about to be drawn up between you two in blood." One hand rose from her hip to trail down her arm to where his bite mark was still visible on her wrist---the only bite mark still left on her body.

Chloe's breath hitched at his soft touch, and she began to tremble slightly, although there wasn't even the faintest hint of fear in her scent. "What's the s-second phase?" her voice was whispery.

Spike _liked_ it.

"We share blood, to further prove both parties desire to cement the bonds, and I leave a more visible claiming mark." Spike answered, nuzzling his face in the side of her neck, pressing his lips in a kiss against her frantically beating pulse.

"_Okay_." She whimpered, hands going to clutch at his shirt.

Spike, face hidden in the curve of her neck, closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

Control was always a big issue with him.

Lifting his hand between them, he brought his fingernail to the side of his neck and _sliced_, hissing in pleasure as blood began to dribble down his throat.

Chloe stayed where she was, just watching the blood, heart racing.

Spike scoffed slightly in amusement. "It's s'okay luv, if you're not ready----_fuck_!"

Warm lips engulfed the wound, lapping at the blood, tongue caressing his skin. Her body was pressed against his, her heartbeat pounding against his chest, her hands clutched at the sides of his shirt.

Spike's hands went to her hips immediately, holding on _tightly_, groaning in unimaginable pleasure.

_Fuck!_

For a moment he was disoriented, not exactly sure what exactly she was doing to make it feel so much fucking better than he'd ever felt with _fangs,_ or why he'd hesitated this long for this part of the claiming.

_Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_

Face shifting demonic, Spike brushed her hair aside and buried his fangs into the side of her neck, Chloe moaning around his neck, her grip on his shirt tightening, pressing harder against him.

Spike's grip on her hip must have been painful, but he couldn't stop, and she wasn't complaining.

Like always, when her blood entered him his heart started up, beating strong as if it'd never stopped, and he warmed up, feeling more alive than he had when he'd been living. Spike felt invincible, _incredible_…horny.

But even in this high he knew to control himself…she wasn't ready…she wasn't old enough.

Chloe moaned against his wound and bucked her hips against him.

Spike nearly cried.

_FUCK!_

His hands went around her waist and pulled her closer, as both fed, and somehow Spike just controlled himself to holding her, until the blood flow lessened and they both pulled away, both flushed, aroused, and tired.

"Lay down, 'Bit." Spike whispered, running his thumb over the blood on her bottom lip.

Chloe looked about to ask something, before blushing slightly and nodding, smiling as she lay down next to him and Spike lay as well, covering them both up with the sheet.

The Spike closed his eyes, though he didn't feel sleepy at all.

He _really_ needed to get control of himself before he hurt her.

Chloe hesitated for a moment before moving closer and snuggling up against him, resting her cheek over his still slowly beating heart, her blood flowing in his body and leaving him somewhat alive---for how long he didn't know---and his inside of her changing her slightly as well---though he didn't know how her being half reaper would factor in those changes.

The blonde's arm went around his waist and she sighed in contentment against his chest before quickly falling asleep due to the fatigue from the ritual.

Spike stayed awake a bit longer, shocked.

His Dark Princess wasn't exactly a cuddler, so this was new to him.

Chloe squeezed him in sleep.

Spike smiled.

He could get used to this.

And with that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

**Likey?**


End file.
